


A Collection of Brief Studies and Experiments

by Ramblesgalore



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: But Not to Mature or Explicit, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Not That Sort Of Work tbh, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblesgalore/pseuds/Ramblesgalore
Summary: A collection of oneshots, drabbles, and ficlets for Johnlock! Make suggestions in the comments if there’s a specific plot you’re looking for. Will be updated, but not on a consistent schedule (sorry)





	1. Even Consulting Detectives Need Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is startled awake by his flatmate storming into his room one evening.

The door to John’s room crashed against the adjacent wall, startling John out of an already uneasy sleep. He instinctually went to his bedside table, dreading a break in so early in the morning. His eyes adjusted to the moonlight highlighting the figure at the door, Sherlock’s dark curls catching glints of the soft light seeping in from the windows. John’s hand dropped and his body slumped in relief, his edge being replaced by confusion. Sherlock had the same blank expression as most days, and combined with his half asleep mind John could not place what led to his flatmate storming into his room. He pinched the bridge of his nose to try and ebb the annoyance and exasperation that came from being woken up, huffing out a sigh. “Sherlock, what’s the problem? Can’t it wai-“ 

Sherlock practically threw himself onto the empty side of John’s bed, tugging at the duvet until it came loose and promptly threw it over his lithe form. Whatever speech or words John had ready died on his tongue seeing his flatmate curl a bit under the covers, his body sinking into the mattress. John attempted to reboot his brain, trying to come up with an explanation of sorts to his flatmate’s current behavior. “Shut up. You think obnoxiously loud when you’re tired.” John huffed a laugh at the words, amused at the way Sherlock’s words became an unintelligable mass of grumbles. “I’m just trying to figure out why my flatmate is in my bed.” Sherlock groaned as if the reason was blatently obvious. **It probably was to him,** John couldn’t help but think. “My body is physically exhausted obviously, and sleep is the most logical form of regaining my energy.” John shifted himself to look at the detective, confusion still visible in his expression. “Yeah I get that. But why my bedroom, and not yours?” 

There was a bit more of a pause between John’s question and Sherlock’s response, and John was slightly startled at the baritone voice drawling out an explanation. “Well I um, estimated that it would be logical to share a bed when we have, uh-“ Realization finally hit John hard at Sherlock’s stammered words, the pieces fitting together snugly. “This is because you and I kissed earlier, isn’t it?” John didn’t recieve a response this time from the detective, but didn’t mind the silence. He instead chose to drape one arm over Sherlock’s chest and plant a kiss to the back of the man’s head. “G’night love.” Sherlock still remained as silent as earlier, but John got the message easily when he felt fingers weaving themselves into the hand draped over Sherlock’s body. With a gentle smile and another kiss to Sherlock’s head, John let his eyes drift close as sleep enveloped the two of them, their hands still joined even when they arose later on.


	2. Staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain DI finds himself the witness to Sherlock and John’s antics

John did not even need to turn around to know someone was staring at him and Sherlock from the doorway. Sherlock had his fingers linked with John’s as he observed the corpse in front of him, his free hand poking and prodding at them. John tried to get his hand free when they arrived, but Sherlock refused through a shake of the head and saying “No one at the Yard will say a word, John. Honestly...” It wasn’t exactly an ideal place for Sherlock to show affection towards his partner, but Sherlock wasn’t known for traditional behavior. 

“John, I asked if you could examine the body.” Sherlock was tugging on his hand the way a child would to their mother, begging for John to pay attention to him. John sighed in response, moving closer to the corpse in front of him to determine their cause of death. Sherlock pecked his cheek in response, functioning as both a show of gratitude and affection. He went to free his hand from Sherlock’s vice-like grip, but Sherlock shook his head and held on tighter. “Remember how giggling at a crime scene isn’t appropriate? Neither is holding hands, Sherlock..!” John hissed to the detective, Sherlock hissing back in response with a glare. “I should be allowed to hold hands and kiss my boyfriend, regardless of the circumstances.” 

Lestrade cleared his throat from the doorway, eyebrows raised at the pair. “Give me anything you’ve got out of this, you two.” Sherlock was standing before John could even get a word out, practically dragging John up with him. “Victim is in their mid 30s, recently divorced from his wife as shown through the tan line around where his wedding band used to be. The threadbare state of their clothing suggests a low income, quite possibly no income at all. Divorce didn’t go well for him and took too much financially and emotionally, causing him to take his life. The stab wound is self inflicted given the angle and depth of the entry point, although it’s quite messy. Barely a two Lestrade, do choose a better case next time.” Greg rolled his eyes, but nodded his head anyways. Sherlock and John were about to leave when they were stopped. “You two.” John was the one who turned first, his nervousness betrayed by his shifting feet. Sherlock was no better, his hand squeezing John’s almost too tight to be comfortable. John and Sherlock both relaxed when they saw Greg grin as he walked by. 

“Remember to invite me to the wedding, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of a delay! School’s finally started for me so I’ll try and get as much writing done as possible to get another chapter uploaded within the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also send requests to @anything-unique-can-be-sexy on Tumblr!


End file.
